


Leave Them in the Dust

by overcookednoodles



Category: Outlast (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Endgame stuff, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Relationships, LOTS of violence, M/M, Masturbation, Miles being a little shit because he's Miles, PTSD, Pining, Rough Sex, Slow Burn, Torture, basically after Outlast and Whistleblower
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-27 02:27:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10799775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/overcookednoodles/pseuds/overcookednoodles
Summary: After Miles and Way escape Mount Massive, Miles tracks down Waylon.





	Leave Them in the Dust

**Author's Note:**

> OKAY SORRY I DELETED THIS BUT I SCRAPPED THE ORIGINAL PLOT/ENDING AND A BETTER, NEW ONE IS HERE AND IN THE WORKS. HERE IT IS AGAIN. Yes, it is unedited since nothing has changed so far.

Waylon had always wondered where he would end up in his adult years, but never did he wonder if his life would ever be in any REAL danger, since he had always been a simple boy who kept to himself and spent endless hours in front of a computer screen. Nor did he ever wonder how he would manage living in a very tight cramped space (travel trailer, to be specific) with an infuriating journalist who didn’t know the first thing about filters or biting his tongue. But, life is funny that way. And so there he was, nose deep in past Murkoff scandals that had been kicked under the rock that his lawyer had sent him while Miles was outside doing, well, whatever Miles may do to complicate things even further, a habit Waylon quickly learned that was possibly Miles’ worst trait. He had told Waylon that he was ‘docking’ but they were out in the middle of the Arizona desert, with nothing TO dock onto. It was a peculiar case, really. Waylon never thought he would actually meet Miles in the flesh, but after a very bloody string of events and a ‘kidnapping’, he and the man he pretty much condemned to death were living quite snug in Miles’ trailer. It all sort of happened so quickly. It wasn’t even a week after he sent the video evidence off and hightailed him and his family to his brother’s cabin in the Adirondacks when the Murkoff goons were busting down the door and firing away, killing everyone except Waylon, who had become trapped in the bathroom. He thought he was a goner until he literally felt a somewhat familiar dark presence enter the building and heard the screams and dying cries of many men. The same presence he felt as he watched Jeremy Blair get ripped apart from over him and watched him as he drove away in the Jeep that the trailer was currently hooked up to. And before he knew it, that same presence was quite literally dragging him from the cabin to the Jeep. He made no protest as Miles drove them straight to JFK, got them safely on the plane and back off, where his Jeep was waiting for them at a depot nearby. Since then, they had been living in the desert, away from prying eyes. That was a month ago. There was no sign of Murkoff on their tail, but Miles wanted to keep a low profile until it all blew over and the case was won (which was currently being handled by Waylon’s attorney). Was this really Miles’ idea of ‘keeping a low profile’? Waylon found that it had to do since it was his only option aside from dying.  
“Hey, Park! Get out here!”  
Waylon groaned. He didn’t think he would get used to that annoyingly arrogant tone.  
“I told you to not call me that! And what is it this time?”  
“Just get your ass out here.”  
Letting out an exasperated sigh, Waylon closed his computer and got up and exited the trailer. This better be good.  
“Miles, what in god’s name do you need me for?” trying to hold himself back from strangling Miles. All day he had been interrupting the hacker, and it was driving him up the wall.  
“Look!” he said, pointing out to the horizon, to the sunset. Holy shit. It was actually surreal. Waylon wasn’t one to watch the sunset, but in this moment, without all the city congestion and smog, it looked like something out of a movie. It was hard not to stare. Waylon had never seen the sky look so picturesque before, so breathtaking. Sure, he had seen many a sunset in his time alive, but now, it was as if he was viewing it for the first time.  
“Pretty impressive, eh? Won’t see that in Denver.”  
“No. Not in the slightest.” Waylon murmured, fixated still.  
Waylon wasn’t sure how long he was out there or when Miles went back inside, but he broke from his daze when he started to get cold and joined Miles inside. 

_

Seeing as there was only one comfortable bed in the trailer, Waylon and Miles had agreed to share it. The only problem was Waylon hogged most of the bed while Miles took the covers. Miles also had a tendency to sleeptalk and sleepwalk, which kept Waylon up. But tonight, Miles was quiet as a mouse yet Waylon still couldn’t sleep a wink.


End file.
